My life with a celebrity
by Bonnieee
Summary: With Justin's tour nearly over, he has to go back to america leaving bonnie heart broken. After a 2 week relationship felt with passion, chemistry everything a girl dreamed off. Can the relationship be saved as the drama's unravel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I flicked my brunette curls behind my ears as I opened the latest celebrity magazine, the face that greeted me was not surprising. Justin Bieber. Otherwise known as my best friend. I had known Justin since we had both been in baby walkers. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me.

My eyes wandered back to the magazine in front of me, I inhaled sharply as I saw a familiar face looking back at me, medium length brown curly hair, a heart shaped face with bright blue eyes. It was me. Before I could read any further my mobile started going off, I picked it up and stared at the screen. Justin.

"Hey Biebs" I cried flipping open my phone.

"Hey hon, I was wondering if you fancied hanging out tonight?" Justin asked, the excitement in his voice was obvious.

"I'd love to Justin but I'm supposed to meeting up with Bonnie."

"Bring her along."

"Really?"

"yeah, it'll be a laugh."

"Coolio. Text me the details, ciao."

snapping my phone shut without waiting for a reply, I had to let Bonnie know the change of plan

I texted bonnie and told her about the conversation I'd just had with _the _JustinBieber.

My phone beeped seconds after I'd pressed the sent button. I chuckled to myself as I read my best girl friend's text.

_"OH EM GEE! I'll be around yours in 30 mins. love you bitch xo" _

I sighed as I picked the magazine back up, Bonnie was obsessed with Justin. I just hoped she wouldn't jump him in the middle of the restaurant we were going to. Now that would be awkward.

Another picture of Justin and myself was on the opposite page. I groaned as I read the headline: "Justin Bieber and mystery girl hit the Ohama mall"

I threw the magazine across the room, I already had enough 'Beliebers' harassing me. I really didn't need anymore trouble. Justin and I weren't going out, we weren't even anywhere close. I had my eye's on someone else.

The pounding on my front door pulled me out of my sexual fantasy.

"Hey Bons." I cried throwing my arm's around her. Bonnie hugged me back while bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Let's start getting ready!" She cried, pulling my arms towards my bedroom.

We still had another 5 hours until we were meant to be meeting Justin.

Bonnie was right, we did need that long to get ready.

Five hour's later we were both standing looking into my full length mirror, I was wearing my favourite pair of grey shorts with buttons up either side and my 'starbucks coffee' T-shirt, along with my knitted cardigan. Justin had got me the T-shirt after I had thrown a tantrum one time when he refused to stop as starbucks. Apparently I'm a caffeine whore, _yeah right_.

My hair was straightened and pulled into a messy low side ponytail. I looked good, I thought to myself while applying my dark red lipstick. Yeah definitely good.

Bonnie stood next to me applying her lip gloss onto her perfectly pouted lips.

Her glossy blonde hair fell in lose curls to the curve just above her waist. She was wearing a black tight fitting boob tube dress, that showed off her perfect figure, and a pair of black suede peep toe heels. She looked like a model.

She was a model.

"Come on, lets go." I pulled on Bonnie's arm.

The two of us walked over to the car that sat outside my house. We were both excited.

After a short drive we pulled up at _the Ivy_ where Justin had supposedly booked a table for the three of us.

A waiter greeted us at the front door and directed us to the table where Justin sat. As we got closer I could make out another person at the table.

Who the hell was that?

_OH MY GOD! _

It took me all my sanity to stop myself from running forwards and dropping at the stranger's feet.

I couldn't believe it, Justin was by far the best friend in the world.

He'd got me Fugative.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Bonnie's P.O.V:

This was the rapidly becoming the best night of my life.

I was sitting next to Justin Bieber at the ivy, one of the most exclusive restaurants in London, My best friend, Lizzie, sat next to me gawping at Harry, also known as new hot British artist Fugative.

Justin leaned towards me. I could feel his hot breath tickle my neck as he whispered in my ear,

"Shawty, you look really hot tonight."

I felt my cheeks burning bright red as I looked up into his dreamy chocolate brown eyes "I could say the same about you." I replied taking a sip of coke.

Finally the waiter came to take our order's. Lizzie of course ordered the vegetarian option whereas myself and the boys ordered, Stake and potatoes. When the waiter left our table, Lizzie and Fugative returned to their conversation, leaving Justin and I to revel in the awkward silence that was slowly consuming us. Finally I couldn't take it any longer, his gorgeous eyes were beginning to burn a hole through my face. I stood up and brushed Justin's hand as I walked past him and whispered in his ear, "I'll meet you in the toilets in one minute."

I heard his breath catch in his throat. I knew I had his full attention, placing a hand on my hip and shaking my ass as I walked towards the toilets

I turned my head towards our table just before entering the toilets, I saw Justin excusing himself from the table. I also noticed Lizzie and Fugative dissolve into giggles as Justin made his way towards me, his eyes burning with lust and passion.

I turned and walked into the ladies, it was empty. I rushed towards to mirror to make sure I looked okay, and that's when Justin walked in. We met halfway, his hand went to my waist, slowly wrapping his arm around me as our fingers intertwined. I leant my forehead against his, "I feel like I'm dreaming, being here with you." I whispered.

Justin took his hand off my waist, and cupped my chin with his hand instead. "you're definitely not dreaming, Shawty." He tilted his head to one side and leaned in for a kiss. Everything inside of me turned to jelly, if it wasn't for Justin's hand back at my waist I wouldn't be able to keep my balance. His soft lips pressing against mine threw me over the edge. I wanted him, here and now. I let my hands roam, ending up locked in Justin's hair. The kiss was broken by the sound of someone calling my name, it was Lizzie. Argg!

"Sorry. Uhm, the foods here." Lizzie muttered, looking extremely amused and embarrassed. Justin and I slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Hmmph." was my reply.

"Aww, don't worry Shawty. We'll finish up later." Justin grinned taking my hand, heading back to the table. Catching the glances of a few female teenagers, no doubt "Beliebers" The looks I got! "It feels like I'm taking the walk of shame." I cried. squeezing Justin's hand a little.

After a delicious meal, I stood opposite Justin outside the ivy. The paparazzi were absent for a change. I took a step closer, so now we were only inches apart. Before I could say anything Justin's lips were against mine, his soft lips felt like silk. throwing my arms around Justin's neck, kissing him with everything that I had left in me. Eventually much to my annoyance Justin pulled back leaning his forehead against mine breathing heavily. "back to my place shawty?" he whispered questioning me, I didn't bother to voice my reply, I just wrapped my fingers into his divine hair and kissed him again. After a minute or two I pulled back needing air

"Your in for a fun night ahead, Biebs." I laughed watching his expression change from hurt, to smug. He laughed taking my hand and tugging me towards his range rover.

**Lizzie's P.O.V:**

_Harry….Harry…..Harry_

Oh bloody hell, here I am sitting opposite Fugative and I'm sitting here looking like a right idiot. His short brown hair looked so silky under the lights of the restaurant and his eyes were sparkling with some emotion. I knew his music, really well. In fact I'd spent the whole summer staring at his picture. He was dressed in blue jeans, with rips on each knee and a white T-shirt with a blue and white chequered shirt on top. He looked so hot!

I glanced over at Bonnie to see her staring at Justin, her mouth was almost hanging open, oh god did I look that star struck? Justin caught my eye and winked at me, it was times like this when I wanted to strangle Justin. Sometimes he was so perfect but other time she would just drop me in it like this. I turned back to see Harry staring at me, I guess it was now or never.

"Hi." I said smiling timidly at him. He probably thought I was just some crazy fan.

"Hey, so I take it your Lizzie. Justin said you were the gorgeous brunette." Harry said smiling at me.

Oh em gee! Had _he _really just said that to me?

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Harry." I said winking at him.

"Not so bad?" He scoffed picking up his coke and taking a sip. My eye's didn't leave his luscious lips.

"Well you're actually bloody damn hot but I figured your head was probably big enough."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waitress.

We all ordered our meals one by one, I saw Harry raise his eyebrows at me as I explained to the waitress that I'm a vegetarian.

"You're vegetarian?" Harry asked as the waitress walked away and Justin and Bonnie went back to their conversation.

"Yeah."

"How comes?"

"I love animals plus I think it's hypocritical. I mean could you really look a cow in the eye and then eat it?"

"Uhmm I guess not. Jeez you're going to be hard to cook for."

"Oh really, who says you're going to be cooking for me?"

"Well I was planning on cooking you breakfast tomorrow morning after our hot and steamy night."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at what he had just said, was he serious?

Because if that were a joke he better point it out soon before things get awkward and I end up in a jail cell.

"Well I have toast for breakfast for future reference."

I was about to say something else when Bonnie caught my eye by leaving the table. I turned to look at Justin to see if I could figure out what was going on but as my eye's met his he just blushed and left his seat to head in the same direction as Bonnie. Great my best friend's were getting some and I was being a smart ass with a hot guy.

"Are they actually about to do that in the toilet?" Harry asked looking slightly offended by something.

"Uhmm I guess." I said, feeling slightly awkward.

"That's so cheap. I would never do that with you in a bathroom."

"Oh really and where would you?"

"I never actually said I would."

"Oh." I said, blushing with embarrassment. Great I've just offered myself up on a platter to a hot guy and he's turned me down. Out of the corner of my teary eye a blur was moving towards me and I eventually felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want to hurt your feeling's it was a joke. If you want I could make it up to you." Harry said whispering in my ear. I turned slightly so our faces were inches apart, his breath was tickling my cheek.

"Make it up to me?" I asked, smiling slightly at him.

"Yes well in answer to your earlier question, I would 'do that' with you back at my hotel."

"Oh." I whispered and lent forward so our lips were centimetres apart.

"So Lizzie would you like to come back to my hotel with me tonight. There's even a complimentary breakfast in it for you."

"How could I say no to a free breakfast?" I said and leant in to press my lips to his. The kiss started off slow and sweet but soon enough it got passionate with a hint of desperation. Harry finally pulled away from my lips and pressed his nose against mine.

"I think I'm going to enjoy tonight." He whispered and turned back to the table where the waitress was putting our food down.

"I'll go and get Justin and Bonnie." I said, standing up on shaky legs. It took me a minute before I could get either of my legs to actually move. If this was the effect of a kiss with Harry well I couldn't wait for tonight.

The meal passed quite quickly, none of us saying much. We all just ate eager to get back to a hotel room. I occasionally glanced at Harry to see him staring back at me. This was mental, how did a hot superstar like him even begin to like me?

Oh well whatever happened I was going to make the most of this before Harry's saneness returned. Eventually after what seemed like hours but could only have been twenty minutes we had all cleared our plates and Justin and Harry were frantically looking around for a waiter to ask for the bill.

The bill finally came, when I tried to pay for my meal Harry just took my hand and pressed his lips to it, then placed down the money for both of our meals. I opened my mouth to protest but he just reached across the table to press his finger to my lips. I glanced around to see no one was watching us and pulled his finger into my mouth and gently starting sucking it while keeping eye contact with him.

Harry finally pulled his finger out of my mouth and stood up and grabbed my hand. He barely gave me time to shout back bye to Justin and Bonnie before we were outside the restaurant. He pushed my back up against the wall and crashed his lips to mine. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, loving the feeling of his hand running along my thigh. My breath caught in my throat as Harry swept me off of my feet and carried me to his car. He opened the door to his electric blue Lexus Minority and helped me into the car. He shut my door once I was safely inside and walked round to the other side of the car and got in. I intertwined our hands as we drove to Harry's hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's P.o.v:

After a short car journey, we arrived at Justin's hotel. We were walking into the elevator "great 12 floors to go" I mumbled as the elevator door closed. Justin started laughing "not a fan of elevators"

"you can say tha-" before I could finish my sentence Justin had lifted me up and put me in the corner leaning against the elevator walls my legs wrapped around his waist

he started kissing me working his way down to my neck after a minute of this I pulled his face up closer to mine. Letting my tongue explore in his mouth.

We were so wrapped up in our own little world we didn't notice the elevator door opening; in walked a couple around the age of 70 with a look of utter disgust on their face.

Un wrapping my leggings from Justin's waist I slid to the floor causing the elevator to shake a little. earning another evil glare from the coffin dodgers. Justin on the other hand found it hilarious.

"This is our stop shawty." Justin bent down helping me up from the floor, the doors opened and I skipped out acting like a 5 year old. Turning around to the couple in the elevator "toddles!" I started waving like a frantic lunatic as Justin and I dissolved into giggles as the old woman narrowed her eyes the door shut just as she opened her mouth with no doubt a witty reply.

justin grabbed a hold of my hand leading me the way towards his penthouse suite 5 minutes later Justin was laying on top of me on the sofa I wriggled away "gimme 2 minutes" I whispered running towards the toilet whipping out my phone I sent the quickest text of my life "lizzie, need major advice here! I really like Justin should I you know or make him wait? Hahaha help me bitch"

after a good minute I finally got my reply "wow you mean you haven't already? I was surprised you didn't rape him at the restaurant go have fun girl ;) don't forget to update me with all the juicy details in the morning. Xo" I laughed to myself. Right that's settled then.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands walking out of the bathroom. justin was leaning against the wall looking nervous "Are you okay" justin asked sounding anxious "never better" I smiled leading him towards his bedroom I pushed justin onto the bed taking full control, I had his undying attention. I pouted making my way towards him with a walk straight off the catwalk. crawling up the bed I couldn't help but giggle at justin biting his lip.

I pushed him back so he was no longer leaning on his elbows. His hands immediately went to my back fiddling with the zipper of the dress. The dress finally slipped off leaving me hovering over justin in just my underwear "my turn" I said pulling his t-shirt over his head exposing his abs.

Running my hand over them making justin mumble my name, causing him to pull me closer. I started tugging at his jeans "lose the jeans biebs, new rule. You have to lose an item of clothing per second, or you'll have to face the consequence of not obeying me" his jeans were on the floor within seconds. Leaving him in his abercrombie and fitch boxers.

Switching us over, justin was now in full control. Un hooking my bra and flinging it somewhere near the bedroom door. I ran my hands down his abs again but this time I didn't stop till I reached the rim of his boxers, making sure I had a good grip I yanked them down exposing his bulge. "Wow" I managed to stutter out "ready to be bieberfied, shawty?" Justin smirked, and removed my 2 hours justin started to slow down clearly tired after all it was 4:00 am. Lying down next to me justin was catching his breath after a hot steamy session of sex. pulling me into his embrace, I layed in arms for a while, struggling to remember the last time I felt this safe in someone's arms before.

A/N: Heyyyyy luvies!

R&R Pleaseee?

Lot's of love. Xo


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's P.o.v:

I was woken up by the sun shinning through the window. I noticed justin on his side staring at me with a angelic look on his face "morning babe" he whispered.

I felt wide awake gazing into his eyes "good morning justin" I grinned. "What's the time" I asked curious "Uhm, 9:30. Why, you got somewhere to be?" "Haha, no. Actually I'm free all day" "Mmm, what a coincidence, so am I" so why are we wasting time talking? I almost blurted out loud. I wanted him and I wanted him now!

I wrapped my fingers in justin's hair and straddled him as we was both still naked from last night. I bent my head down and started kissing him, making my way down to his neck. The sound of a front door being closed echoed through out the suite, "Just-" I turned my head around to see a woman in her late twenty's stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of justin and myself.

The woman just stood there staring wide eyes at us her mouth kept on opening and closing like she was trying to say something. I turned to see justin looking back at her with the same kind of expression. What the Hell was going on? I un wound my legs from justin's waist and sat down on the bed next to him.

Okay this was awkward. Who was this woman and why was she so shocked to see justin and i like this? "justin what the Hell is going on?" the woman spat out. She was looking at me like she wanted to violently kill me and laugh while doing it.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as tears started rolling down her plump cheeks. I turned back to see justin just sitting there staring at the woman. "justin what's going on?" i asked pinching his thigh. "Uhmm bonnie, meet my mom"

Justin said pulling the duvet over us. "Your mum? Oh. my. gosh." I whispered. No wonder she looked as if she wanted to kill me. "Uhm, yeah I'm gonna go get dressed now" I managed to stutter out, dragging the covers with me as I ran to the nearest door in sight.

I ended up in a walk-in closet. oh my gosh what just happened? I kept replaying the moment justin's mum walked in. Yeah could it get anymore awkward? A couple of moments later a soft knock came from the other side of the closet door. I reached up and opened the door, expecting to see justin. Oh boy was I wrong. There standing in front of me was justin's mother and here I was sitting in a walk-in closet wearing a bed sheet. Great.

"Hi, bonnie. Justin's just getting dressed. We got off on the wrong start, I was wondering if you wanted to hit the shops later? Get to know each other better." Uh no! That would be majorly awkward after what she had just walked in on but instead of refusing I agreed and stepped out of the closet.

I rooted around the room trying to find my clothes, the embarrassment got a million times worse as i picked up my thong and lacey bra. As soon as justin came out of the bathroom i mumbled a quick excuse me and ran into the room, firmly locking the door behind me.

A/N: helloooo :) btw i know this situation in real life wouldn't go this smoothly. Haha, dont worry i have a few ideas :)

dont forget to R&R.

Love xo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's P.o.v:

I turned my phone on to see I had 1 new messages: lizzie. "Bon, how did it go last night? ;) I have loads to tell you! P.s tell pattie I said hi ;)" oh gosh justin must of told her.

"Lizzie it was so embarrassing! Omg she looked as if she wanted to violently kill me and laugh while doing it! Dude I'm terrified. justin's mum has invited me shopping later to get to know each other better. Could you like "accidentally" bump into me there? She was like practically your aunt when you lived next door to justin in america. Seriously Help me out I'm freaking out! Xo"

I put my blackberry on the window sill and had a quick shower to freshen up. Stumbling out of the shower I rushed around the bathroom getting ready catching a glance of myself in the mirror; I had my dress on from last night, my hair was dripping wet, and I had absolutely no make up with me.

I checked my phone: 1 new message: lizzie - "lmfao! Do you blame her? She caught you in bed seducing her baby boy. Haha, aww dw pattie is lovely she probably does wanna get to know you better. But don't take her kindness as a weakness she's no fool. Sorry I'm a busy bee today ;) keep me updated. Love xo"

right here's goes nothing. I opened the bathroom door and caught a glimpse of justin, he caught me staring at him and flashed me a smile that made me feel as if I was about to melt.

I made my way over to justin "ill see you later" I said as he pulled me into his embrace. "Ill miss you." I whispered into his chest. "I'll miss you too, don't worry. Ill be here waiting for you when you get back" I pulled away and walked towards the front door "see you soon prince charming" I called back as I opened the door.

3 hours laterI sat at around a table exhausted from the shopping. I had managed to buy and change into a different outfit; white skinny jeans, black high heels, a grey vest style top. And a black blazer.

The waiter came and took mine and pattie's order "Just a class of coke. Please" I requested politely as I reached into my clutch bag for my phone: no new messages.

"So bonnie, how did you meet justin?" "My best friend lizzi-" "ahh, elizabeth? Gosh I haven't seen her since her parents moved to london. I miss lizzie dearly, she was like the daughter I never had" "I know I haven't known justin very long but, I haven't felt so safe in someone's arms before. I feel like I've known him my entire life" a small smile played on patties lips as the waiter returned with pattie's salad and my cola "thank you" "well you seem to have made an impression on justin, I haven't seen him this happy in a while"

I now had a massive grin plastered on my face, the rest of the lunch went smoothly we made small talk about desperate housewives, music, and celebs.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie's P.o.v:

The rest of the two weeks flew by it was justin's last day in london, he was due to fly back to atlanta in the early hours of tomorrow morning.

And here I was sitting in justin's suite tears threatening to spill as I cuddled up to justin "bonnie, what's wrong?" His face now full of concern and worry. Justin's smooth warm hand cupped my chin and he tilted my head towards his. His eye's locked with mine as I frantically blinked so I could see his gorgeous face. "I don't want you to go."

I whispered. "Its gonna break my heart saying bye to you knowing I might not see you again" tears starting falling down my cheek. Justin's soft hand wiped them away "we will see each other again, Here's my promise to you; I'll always be a phone call or an email away. whenever you need me ill come running even if I'm a thousand miles away"

He reached into his pocket a pulled out a gold heart shaped locket. "Whenever your missing me, just look at this locket, and know you mean the world to me" I was speechless "I .. Justin, its beautiful. Will you put it on for me?" I lifted up my hair as justin put the necklace on me and gently placed soft kisses down my neck. I shivered and moaned against his touch as tears slid down my face. "There's gonna be one less lonely girl.." His angelic voice was sending me into deep sleep.

A/N: Heyyyyyy! yes i know this is really really short, but i like ran out of idea's for this chapter. Thankyouuuu Lizzie (Unico'Angel) for editing and helping me out, your a total life saver! and your stories are kickass! xo


End file.
